


Ice Cream Shop

by SaturnRings004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnRings004/pseuds/SaturnRings004
Summary: (Y/N) is just your average girl working at an ice cream shop. Oh, until a demon attacks her and she's thrown into the world of hunting. After a twist of events that changes her whole life's plan, how will (Y/N) cope?---A Supernatural fanfiction, and a Sam Winchester x reader!





	1. Believer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my new story, Ice Cream Shop (ICS)! This is a Sam Winchester x reader (as I am VERY much obsessed with Supernatural, expect more Sam x readers), I came up with the idea while thinking about a writing commission I got... so uh yeah! Also, yes, I’m officially off hiatus.  
> A few things to note here - this is made for a female reader! In this, the reader is around 22 years old and lives by herself, working at an ice cream shop (hence the name).  
> Now, onto the story!
> 
> Y/N = Your Name  
> L/N = Last Name  
> H/L = Hair Length  
> H/C = Hair Colour
> 
>  
> 
> Wattpad version: https://www.wattpad.com/688219709-ice-cream-shop-sam-winchester-x-reader-believer

You were (Y/N) (L/N), an orphan working at a locally owned ice cream shop. You were 22 with (H/L), (H/C) hair, and your parents had died just three years earlier. They died on the same day; you don’t know how they died, but you knew that after they died, a bunch of their friends came to visit. You weren’t allowed to the funeral.  
You also knew that after they died, two brothers came to town. You could tell they were using fake names, so you never learned their real names. But they seemed to be familiar with your parents, as well as with your parent’s friends, so you assumed them friendly. They vanished a few days later, and you hadn’t seen them since.  
That is, until the night of your near death.  
You were working at the shop, taking the closing shift with a buddy of yours, Charlie. Charlie liked to flirt with you, despite you outright telling him you weren’t interested. He never stopped trying to win your heart.  
Sales were slow. By the time you were done with your shift, you only made around five sales, which was unusual. Normally the shop was overflowing with people trying to get ice cream at all times of the day.  
“Hey, (Y/N)?” Charlie called, catching your attention.  
You stopped cleaning dishes long enough to answer with a “What?”  
“Someone’s at the door, he says he wants to talk to you,” Charlie replied. “Uh, he says his name is Alexander?”  
“I don’t know anyone named Alexander?” you said, confused as you left the back to come see if you recognized the person.  
“Dunno, he says he knows you,” Charlie replied.  
You walked over to the door. There stood a tall man, much taller than you (then again, you were pretty short). He had a smile on his face, and his short hair was pitch black. His eyes were a brilliant green. You popped your head out of the door.  
“Who’re you?” you asked.  
“My name’s Alexander, I was a friend of your parents! I stopped by to see if they were here, but alas, they died a couple years back. I wanted to see how you were holding up,” Alexander replied, his grin never getting wiped off his face. “May I come in?”  
“Er, sure...” you said, opening the door a bit to let the man step in. “So, how exactly did you know my parents? And how did you know that I worked here...?”  
“I’ll let you two talk,” Charlie said, waving his hand as he went into the back room, probably to finish washing the dishes.  
You and Alexander sat down at a table, and he spoke. “I became friends with your father while he was on one of his business trips,” Alexander said cheerfully. “And I asked around until I found you worked here.”  
“A little creepy, but okay,” you commented. “Why did you want to stop by? And if you were a friend of theirs, how did you not know they were dead?”  
“We haven’t spoken in a few years, you see,” Alexander replied. “We talked quite a bit after your dad’s trip, but a few months after that he cut contact with me. I just wanted to stop by to see how he was doing, perhaps make up for whatever I did wrong.”  
“Alright...” You weren’t entirely convinced; something about his story felt off, something about him in general felt off. “So-”  
“(Y/N), I’m heading out for the night! Can you lock up behind me?” Charlie called from the back as he appeared, walking towards the door.  
“Yup, got it Charlie!” you called. “Cya tomorrow!” You waved at him, and he waved back before leaving. You turned to Alexander. “I’m gonna have to ask you to leave now, maybe we can talk some other time?”  
Alexander’s smile widened. “(Y/N)... we’re not talking later.” You jumped back as his eyes turned pitch black, fear settling into you. “You see, I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. Mommy and daddy aren’t around to protect you any longer, are they?”  
“W-what are you?” you stammered, backing up as he started approaching you. “Stay back! Get away from me!”  
He reached towards you when a gunshot deafened you for a moment. He stumbled before turning around, angry. Someone slashed at him, and he fell to the ground. You watched him as he fell, then looked up at whoever had just saved you.  
It was him. One of the brothers that came to town when your parents had died. The taller one, with long hair. Sure, he looked different, but you could tell it was still him. What was he doing here, and where was his brother?  
“Sam!” Speak of the devil... there was the other brother.  
The first brother, Sam, turned and caught something. Your breath hitched for a moment as you saw that what he had caught appeared to be a different knife. You watched in horror as he stabbed it right into Alexander’s heart.  
Alexander let out an inhuman screech, and suddenly black smoke was erupting from his mouth. You backed up as it swirled in the air, mimicking a thunderstorm before it vanished. It was a few moments before you could breathe normally.  
“W-what just... what just happened?” you asked quietly. “Who are you two? I-I saw you here when my parents died!”  
“Oh, you’re (P/L/N)’s kid? Great,” the other brother commented, appearing from behind Sam. “Any idea why that demon was after you?”  
“Demon?!” you exclaimed. “T-that was a real life demon-?”  
“Yeah, demons are real, kid. What, did your parents teach you nothing?” the shorter brother asked. “I’m Dean, by the way. This is my brother Sam.”  
You were shocked into silence for a moment. Demons were real? And this one had specifically come after you. You were horrified that these two had killed someone, but at the same time... you’d probably be dead if they hadn’t showed up.  
“So...” you took a breath. “If demons are real... does that mean that every other supernatural thing is real? Vampires, werewolves? And what do you mean, ‘did your parents teach you nothing’? They knew these things existed?”  
“Kid-”  
“Stop calling me kid. I’m 22, and my name is (Y/N).”  
“(Y/N),” Sam spoke instead of Dean. “Yes, vampires and werewolves are real too, along with all other supernatural beings. And what Dean means is that your parents were hunters, just like us. Both of them. They hunted these things.”  
“Why do you think they took so many ‘business trips’?” Dean asked. “I’m surprised something didn’t get to you sooner, being the child of two great hunters that often left you alone...”  
“T-they...” you trailed off. Your parents had always told you these house rules that were normal to you, but when you told your friends about them they looked at you like you were crazy. Was that to protect you from these monsters? “They told me to do t-things for ‘protection’, l-like keep salt on me or something like that.”  
“Yeah, to keep demons away,” Dean replied. “Anyways, Sammy, don’t we have another job we gotta do?”  
“Dean, she just learned that supernatural things exist,” Sam said. “She may get herself hurt if we don’t help her.”  
“I can take care of myself just fine,” you retorted.  
“Not if more demons come after you,” Sam said, glancing down at you. “Dean, we at least need to take her with us long enough for her to learn how to protect herself from these things.”  
“No way,” you and Dean said at the same time.  
“I am not playing babysitter while we’re trying to-” Dean cut himself off, glancing at you. “End our little problem.”  
“And I’m not going to be treated like a little kid,” you hissed. “I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much.”  
“Alright, fine. Dean, you go try to learn more about the colt, since it was your idea to find it anyways,” Sam said. “(Y/N), I’ll stay here and teach you about these things so that you can protect yourself.”  
“Uh, no,” you commented. “My parents probably have loads of stuff about this. They left everything to me, I bet they have something for me.”  
“They do,” Dean said, surprising you. “They mentioned it once, they were writing a journal of everything to give to you at the right time. Or for you to have in case they died and couldn’t protect you anymore.”  
“There.” You threw your hands on your hips, glaring at Sam. “I can find that and learn how to protect myself. You and Dean go off and find this colt or whatever, I can care for myself and I will not let you tell me otherwise.”  
“Sassy one,” Dean commented.  
“Yeah. Now if you excuse me, I need to close up shop.” You picked up your keys and twirled them on your finger.  
The three of you walked out of the shop, and you locked the doors behind you. You walked over to your car, giving the brothers a short wave before you got in and started it. You drove home listening to your Imagine Dragons CD.  
When you got home, you decided to look through the things your parents left you. You got out the dusty boxes they left and rummaged through them, finding all sorts of cool things. Silver knives, guns with salt instead of bullets, things like that. Eventually you managed to find this journal that Dean was talking about.  
You dusted off the cover and opened it. On the front page, in your mothers handwriting, read, “For our sweet (Y/N)”. You smiled and flipped the page. You sat there, looking over the whole journal.  
Your parents had things listed about so many creatures. Wendigos, ghosts, vengeful spirits, vampires, werewolves, demons. They even had some writings on angels, though they weren’t sure that angels existed.  
They also listed all the weapons they left for you in case anything happened to them. It was then that you realized something. There was no way you could go back to your normal life now. You had to live as a hunter.  
You had everything you needed. So, you packed some clothes, the weapons your parents left, the journal, as well as some other things, like food and CDs to listen to. You went and put it all in your car before deciding to get some other things (money, your ID, etc). Once you had everything you were sure you needed, there was just one last thing to do.  
You pulled out your phone and tapped on Charlie’s number. As you walked to your car, holding your parent’s journal under your arm, you tapped out a message to send to him. You got in your car and read over it before hitting send.  
“Charlie, I gotta go. Something... happened tonight that’s changed me. I can’t stay here any longer. Just know that you are my closest friend, and I do want to stay in contact with you. But I come morning, you won’t find any trace of me. I’ll vanish. -(Y/N)”  
You turned the key, turning the engine on. You rummaged around until you found the Imagine Dragons CD you were looking for. You popped it into the radio and found your favourite song - Believer. As you took to the road, you sang along.  
“First things first, Imma say all the words inside my head...”


	2. Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into the brothers, which doesn't make you very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AND welcome back to ICS! I don’t have much to say here, so let’s jump right in!

“Oh, for fucks-” You cut yourself off with a bitter sigh. Of course the brothers were here; they always seemed to show up on the hunts you went on.  
“Hey, princess,” Dean winked at you as he walked up before he spoke to the motel clerk. “A room for two, please.” He turned his attention back to you. “On another job, huh?”  
“Same as you,” you replied with a roll of your eyes.  
“Y’know, it sure seems like you want to run into us, with how often we’re crossing paths,” Dean commented as he paid for his and Sam’s room.  
“I can very well assure you that I don’t want to run into you two,” you said flatly. “If you’ll excuse me.” You turned and stalked away, ignoring the look that Sam gave you.  
You made your way to the room you had just gotten for a few nights. You went in and slammed the door before collapsing onto the bed, face first into your pillow. You sighed deeply before rolling onto your back to stare at the ceiling.  
The brothers were here again. Once more. How many was that now? For the past few months, every hunt you went on, you seemed to encounter the brothers. There was only one or two times that you didn’t encounter them.  
And, the majority of the time you ran into them, they saved your ass. Like that hunt the week before. You thought it had been a demon, but nope. It was three. Like they were sent from God, the brothers burst in and helped fight the demons right as they were about to kill you.  
And you hated it. You hated how they had saved you so many times. It wasn’t that it made you feel like you could do nothing, no. It made you feel like you were in their debt. Which was something you absolutely hated.  
A knock at the door startled you. “Hello? (Y/N)?”  
You inwardly sighed before going to open the door. “Hi, Sam,” you said in a dull voice. “What’s up?”  
“Are you okay?” he asked. “We could hear the door slam from the lobby... you seemed pretty angry to see us here.”  
“I’m... just in a bit of a bad mood right now,” you muttered, avoiding eye contact. “It’s nothing personal, sorry.”  
“Just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” he said awkwardly. “So, what sort of monster do you think it could be?”  
“Not sure yet,” you replied. “Here - uh - you can come in, it’s kinda cold out there.” You stepped aside to let the younger Winchester in.  
“Have you got any leads?” Sam asked as the two of you sat down at the table. “Dean and I have no idea what it could be...”  
You shrugged. “Nothing. Haven’t looked at anything other than the newspaper article I’m assuming you guys looked at.”  
Sam nodded. “Yeah. Same here. Just got here.”  
“Same...” you trailed off. This conversation was going nowhere, really. “Well, any theories on what it could be?”  
“I dunno, maybe a demon? Shapeshifter?” Sam leaned back a bit. “We really don’t have much to go off based on the article.”  
“True, though it could be a shapeshifter,” you mused. “But what could be it’s reasoning for killing this random man?”  
“Greed? Maybe it wanted his wife or something?” Sam asked with a shrug. “No mention of a wife in the papers, though.”  
You shook your head. “None. I could try to find some information about his family life, see if he has any kids, a wife, any siblings that live in town, things like that.”  
“Good idea,” Sam nodded. “Y’know, (Y/N)... maybe we should work together on this one. It would go a lot faster, and we could watch each other’s backs.”  
You winced slightly. “I work faster alone,” you said quickly. “But if I find anything interesting I’ll share it with you.”  
Sam looked at you, a bit of confusion on his face. “Alright. I’ll go tell Dean.” He stood up. “It was nice actually getting to talk to you, (Y/N).”  
He left and shut the door behind him. You stared after him for a moment before shaking your head. You grabbed your laptop, plugged your headphones in, and got to work. You listened to music as you searched around for any information about the victim you could find.  
“Andrew Edwards...” you murmured to yourself as you looked around. “Oh, he does have a wife. Phebe Sadie Edwards. Any kids?” You clicked on something and scrolled down. “Yup... Diana Edwards, a 16 year old daughter, and David Edwards, a 15 year old son. Siblings? None in town... alright.”  
You paused your music and grabbed your notebook. You scribbled down the notes, as well as where Andrew’s house was - where his wife and kids lived. You closed your laptop, put it in your bag (along with your notebook) and left the room. It was then that you realized that you had no idea where the Winchester’s room was.  
“(Y/N)!” You turned and saw Sam waving towards you. “Over here.” You let out a small smile and walked over to greet him. “You’re friendly now, feeling better?”  
“Oh - er - yeah!” you stammered. “So, uh, did you find anything in your research?” As you spoke you grabbed your bag and took out your notebook.  
“Not much, you?” Sam asked as you flipped open the book.  
“Yeah, actually. Dude had a wife and two kids. Wife was named Phebe Sadie Edwards, and his kids were Diana and David Edwards. Diana being 16, David being 15. I also found their address.” You handed Sam the notebook.  
“Wow, nice work,” Sam commented as he read over it. “Should we head over to ask them some questions?”  
“Sure.” You nodded. “Meet back here when we’re done? Oh... do you have fake badges? I forgot to make new ones.”  
“I can get Dean to make some for us,” Sam said. “And yeah, let’s meet here. Wanna ride with us?” As soon as he said that, you cracked up laughing. “What - oh.”  
You laughed. “Y-you should word that differently,” you laughed. “Anyways. Y-yeah, let’s all drive there together.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “See you.”  
He walked away, leaving you laughing. You walked back to your room, still giggling. You changed into the outfit you bought to look like an FBI agent. That’s what you assumed Dean was going to get cards for.  
You carefully styled your hair and grabbed your notebook. You put on heels (which you hated, how could you run in heels?) and left the room. You waited for a few minutes before Sam and Dean appeared.  
“Hey, princess, finally decided to not hate us for a bit?” Dean joked. “Sammy here says that you found some info, and need a badge. That right?”  
“Yup,” you said. “And don’t test it, Winchester.”  
“That could be me or Sammy,” Dean winked. “Anyways, princess, let’s go. No time to waste.” He unlocked the car and the three of you walked to it.  
You sat quietly in the back. You looked over the notebook over and over again to make sure you memorized the family member’s names for when you spoke to them. Dean left you and Sam alone in the car as he went to make new badges.  
“You sure you’re okay?” You jumped as Sam’s voice broke the silence. “You’ve seemed really uncomfortable around us...”  
“I just...” You stopped. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, I’m just. A bit tired, that’s all. I’m fine.”  
Sam went silent after that. Dean came back a minute later, handing yours to you. You read over it. Yup, he made an FBI card. The fake name he’d given you was Chloe Williams. For some reason, you felt that it fit you.  
“Where we goin’, princess?” Dean asked, looking back at you after he’d handed Sam his fake badge.  
“Don’t call me princess,” you commented before you told him the address.  
“A’ight.” Dean turned back around.  
Dean turned some music on as the three of you drove to the house. The car stopped outside the house, and the three of you got out. You stretched slightly, looking at Sam and Dean. Side by side, you three walked up to the door.  
You raised your hand and knocked. The door swung open to reveal a woman standing there. She looked tired, and very, very upset. Her long, blonde hair was frizzy, and she looked rather young.  
“Are you Miss Phebe Sadie Edwards?” you asked the woman, who shook her head. “Could you get her for me?”  
“Mom!” she called into the house - you guessed this was Diana. “Someone’s here to see you, they’re at the door!”  
Another woman came downstairs. She looked even more tired than Diana. Her hair was messy, and her clothes were wrinkled. She looked like she hadn’t expected anyone to come. She stood in the doorway, seeming exhausted.  
“Yes?” she asked in a meek voice.  
“Miss Edwards, I’m Chloe Williams, FBI,” you said, handing him your fake badge. “These are my partners.”  
“Jack Roberts and Nolan Sanchez,” Dean said, opening his badge as Sam opened his badge. Phebe looked over the badges, and the three of you put them away.  
“Why are you here?” Phebe asked.  
“We’re here investigating the death of your husband, Andrew Edwards,” you explained. “May we come in?”  
Phebe teared up and suddenly tore off into the house. Diana appeared, looking apologetic. “Sorry, she’s... sensitive about Andrew.”  
“Is she upset about what happened to him?” Sam asked.  
“Oh, no, no,” Diana said. “Here, come in, I can get you guys some tea?” You shook your head. “Alright, well... let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I still have NO IDEA where I’m going with this story buT HEY I know what I’m gonna do with,,, this chapter and the next. ANYWAYS...  
> Until next time; stay wild!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Woo, that was fun to write! I was gonna try to come up with a model for the car, but my friend and I don’t know anything about cars, so I asked one of my other friends and he told me I was making no sense lmao. So uh yeah! Modeless car, yay.  
> ANYWAYS, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Hopefully the next one will be up in a few days, I have more inspiration to write this than I do The Devil’s Contract lol.  
> Until next time! Stay wild!


End file.
